Violet Parr from The Incredibles is Pregnant
by nadiacloud
Summary: Violet Parr is on a date with Tony. What could possibly happen? Yea? pregnancy. Rated T for sexual themes, some language and a mild drug reference.
1. Violet's 15th Birthday Date with Tony

Violet was going on a date with Tony for her 15th birthday. She was very excited. It was going to be at Tony's house, which she has never seen before. Her parents drove her over to Tony's house. She and her parents were surprised how big Tony's house was, it wasn't just a house, it was a mansion. Her parents escorted Violet to Tony's mansion. Violet ran into the kitchen and hugged Tony. Helen was concerned. Bob just thought it was a friend thing. "Bye Violet", Helen shouted, "and come back at 11, I trust you!"

Violet and Tony sang Happy Birthday and had cake. Then they decided to cuddle up and watch TV. Tony kissed Violet. Mrs. Rydinger caught him and exclaimed "No kissing!" It was ten o'clock and Tony told Violet to go upstairs. Tony went into his bed and Violet followed along. Violet started to fall asleep. Tony was pulling her pants down under the covers. Violet was too sleepy to notice. He also pulled his pants down. They slept together through the night.

By 11:30, Helen and Bob were wondering were Violet was. They tried to call Tony and his family, but they were all asleep. Bob and Helen drove to Tony's house and knocked on the door, but no one came. Violet's parents then fell asleep in the car.

At 5 o'clock AM, Violet woke up and noticed that her pants and underwear were on the floor. She puts them back on under the sheets and runs to a bus stop to get home. She gets home and falls back asleep. At 7:30, Dash wakes her up and asks where their parents are. Violet had no clue.

Helen and Bob wake up to Tony walking to school and they noticed that Violet wasn't there. Helen asks Tony where Violet is. Tony has no clue. Helen and Bob drive home and when they got home, they saw Dash and Violet walking to school. They were happy that Violet was okay.

Violet has a migraine all day at school. She had a big math test and was sure that she screwed it up. She didn't sit with anyone at lunch. When she got home, she took a nap.


	2. Violet gets Sick and sees a Doctor

Two weeks later, Violet started to feel extremely ill in the morning. It all started when she felt nausea and ran to the bathroom to vomit. Helen saw what happen and asked Violet if she was okay. Violet replied weakly "Mom, I'm fine." That day, Violet decided to skip school to get some rest.

The next day, Violet threw up again, and then felt some dizziness. She thought that maybe she was sick. She then took rest. If she was this sick the next day, she would have to go to the doctor.

A day later, Violet felt ever sicker. She knew she had to go to doctor if she was any sicker. Her mom rushed her to urgent care.

When they got to urgent care, they had to wait two hours in the waiting room. Then finally, the doctor called her name. Violet then got her height and weight checked, which was normal. They got into the room and waited a few minutes. Then, the doctor came in to check her temperature and vitals. The doctor did not understand what was going on. Then, the doctor recommended an ultrasound. Violet did not want to do one because she did not want to pull up her shirt. Her doctor told her to do it because they needed to know what was going on. She was finally persuaded to do it. Her mom was encouraged to be in the room with her. The doctor put jell on her stomach and the screen turned on. When Helen saw what was on the screen, she was not happy. It showed a baby inside of her. Helen yelled "My daughter's pregnant?! My sweet angel," she took a deep breath, "She's only fifteen, she can't be!" Violet asked why she was pregnant. Helen replied harshly, "You took your clothes off and slept with Tony, didn't you?" Violet exclaimed, "I, in fact slept with Tony but I did not take my clothes off, so I guess that it is a coincidence." "My irresponsible girl!" Helen shouted. Violet turned herself invisible, a metaphor of her not wanting anyone to know the mistake she made. Unfortunately, everyone else was going to know about the pregnancy, eventually.

When they got home, Helen tried to tell Bob, Dash and Jack Jack about the pregnancy, but Violet kept throwing force fields at Helen. Helen started to scream at Violet. "Can I please tell them?!", She exclaimed. Violet finally agreed to it. When Bob heard about it, he was furious. "Violet Parr, what an irresponsible girl!", Bob screamed. "I promise I will take care of the baby even if its hard and most of all, I will not tell Tony.", Violet replied. Dash said "Will this make you responsible?". "I don't know if it will make me responsible according to my parents, but I promise that I will take some responsibility.", Violet clarified. "That's my girl.", Helen softly replied.


	3. The Secret is Exposed

It has been a month and Violet started to feel a little bit better. The only person in her school that she told about her pregnancy was Kari. She didn't ever tell her teachers. One morning Dash walked in and asked when the due date for the baby was. Violet said that it was in eight months so she still had some time.

One day, a girl near Violet's lunch table heard the news about the pregnancy and spread it to the whole school. Violet noticed tons of people taking about her, but she didn't know why. Then, Tony came up to her and asked her if she was pregnant. Violet had to tell the truth, so she said "yes." Violet was really embarrassed that everybody knew because people would think that she is a bad girl over losing her virginity at 15.

The next day, Violet's math teacher found out about the pregnancy and slapped her with a ruler. Violet told her that it wasn't all her fault and it was mostly Tony's fault. The teacher did not believe her. Violet then ran to the bathroom and started crying. "Everybody is going to think that I do everything wrong when it really isn't my fault. How can I prove that it isn't my fault. Hmmm… I think that I will start being nicer to people, even though I have been very nice to everyone since kindergarten.", Violet thought. Violet went home and told her parents that the whole school found out, including her teachers. Her parents wondered, "How did that happen?" She didn't know her self. She had to find out who spread the secret.

The next day, Violet decided to break up with Tony. It was rather a harsh breakup, because Tony was the one who got her pregnant. After she broke up with Tony, many people started to turn against Tony and stay on Violet's side, but still some people hated her.

A few weeks later, Christmas came along. Christmas day, Violet, Dash and Jack Jack were opening presents. Violet got many baby toys and questioned that. The baby toys weren't for her, they were for the baby. There were also tons of pink and blue onesies as part of the presents, because the gender of the baby was unknown at the time. Jack Jack started playing with the baby toys but Violet had to pull him off, because it was for the new baby, not Jack Jack. Then, the Parr family went to Christmas dinner with the extended family. Helen told Violet's grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins that she was pregnant. They were all shocked as their jaw fell from the celling. However, Violet explained what happened and her family understood.

Violet had to realize that everybody was eventually going to find out and she needed good ways to prove it was mostly Tony's fault. She was no longer the sweet virgin everyone has known her for. She had to work on cleaning up her act because she still was a sweet girl, just not a virgin.


	4. Tony's New Girlfriend

Winter break was over and everyone stopped talking about Violet being pregnant. Violet was two months pregnant and felt very energetic. In P.E. class, she would run very fast and not get tired. A few days later, Tony got a new girl friend and Violet was upset. Her name was Mary Jane and she was a very hot, sexy chick that has been dating since she was nine. When Violet saw them making out, she ran into the bathroom to cry.

When Violet got back to school, she felt very melancholy. Helen thought it was just a sign of pregnancy. Violet went into her room to cry, not telling anyone why she was so upset.

The next day was a Saturday and the Parr family decided to eat at the Happy Platter restaurant. Violet did not want to go because she knew she was going to see Tony. She recalled that traumatic moment when she went there for the first time where she snorted water out of her nose when she saw Tony. When they were in the car, Violet told her parents what she wanted to eat. When they got to the restaurant, Violet ran to the bathroom and locked her self inside. Tony then served the Parr family. "Wow, your daughter doesn't want to be here because she hates me. Well, let me tell you something, Violet Parr is the ugliest girl I have ever seen and I don't want to see the baby because I know it will be ugly too." Tony scowled. When Tony left Dash said softly, "Violet does not deserve what Tony said about her." "Aw honey, you're so sweet", said Helen. Bob left the table to look for Violet. He went into the girls' bathroom and a woman screamed at him. The woman tried to push him out and he told her that he was looking for his daughter. She ran out of the bathroom. Bob heard a familiar voice coming from one of the stalls, a cry. He knocked on the door and Violet shouted, "Go away". "Honey, are you okay?" Bob spoke softly. "I just don't want to be around Tony." Violet came out of the bathroom with her dad. Her face was all red and her eyes were swollen. Her family tried to comfort her. She started to feel better when the food arrived at the table.

The next few weeks at school were a struggle for Violet. She kept getting bullied and the only person that actually cared for her was Kari. Violet would usually just hide with her invisibility at school. One day, Violet heard Mary Jane making offensive jokes about Violet and the whole school heard about it. Then, Violet realized that Mary Jane was the one that told the whole school that she was pregnant. Violet wanted to punch her the face. At 8th period, Mary Jane came up to Violet saying in a sassy tone, "I heard you told Kari that you are pregnant and you tried to keep that secret away from your boyfriend and blame it on him. Well, you never deserved Tony because it is ALL YOUR FAULT THAT YOU ARE PREGNANT, LIAR!" The teacher yelled at Mary Jane for making fun of Violet. She also received lunch detention. Violet was relieved to find that out.


	5. Consultantion with a Therapist

Violet is three months pregnant and her mom decided to consult her with a therapist. Violet had to wait a long time to the therapist. Then, the therapist came in and greeted her. Violet and her mom went into the room. Helen started to talk about what was going around with Violet without giving her a chance to speak. The therapist noticed how annoyed Violet was at her mom. Then, the therapist told Helen to leave the room. Once, Helen left the room, Violet talked to the therapist on how she was pregnant and got bullied because of it. The therapist recommended some coping strategies like watching something good on T.V. or playing with Jack Jack. This gave Violet an idea; maybe she should practice taking care of Jack Jack so she'll know what to do when the new baby is born.

When Violet went home, Helen taught her how to change Jack Jack's diaper. Violet then fell asleep and woke up to Jack Jack's crying. She found out that Jack Jack needed his diaper changed. She changed his diaper and then rocked him to sleep. The next day, Violet was feeding Jack Jack and her mom was finally very proud of her.

Violet went to school the next day and it was Valentines Day. She saw Tony giving Mary Jane chocolate and kissing recklessly. She turned invisible so they wouldn't see her. Tony then pointed at Violet and they were laughing away, telling jokes about her. Violet then ran away and cried.

When Violet got home, she went to her bed to cry. She wished that people would be nicer to her and people would know that it was all Tony's fault that she got pregnant.

Helen got a call that Violet was due for a doctors appointment. Violet was really nervous because she was worried that the baby was not very healthy. That night, she prayed that the baby was going to be okay. Violet missed part of school that day for the doctor's appointment. She asked her mom if they were going to find out the gender that day. Helen told her that it was too early and she had to be at least five months pregnant to know the gender. They arrived at the doctor's office and surprisingly did not have to wait a long time. When they went into the office, they waited fifteen minutes for the doctor to show up. When the doctor showed up, he asked some questions before they did any testing. Then, he placed a stethoscope on Violet's stomach. Violet freaked out because the stethoscope felt really cold. She almost kicked the doctor. Her mom hugged her so she could feel warm. The doctor then told her that he could feel the baby's heartbeat. The doctor offered her to feel it. She used the stethoscope to feel it and started to cry of joy. "Aw, honey!" squealed Helen, "Lets get the ultrasound over with and then you can go to school." They got the ultrasound done and the doctor declared that the baby is healthy. Violet was so excited at the news. She still has six months to go but her joy was over the moon.


	6. Science Fair

Violet was four months pregnant and she was starting to have strange cravings. She would mix Coca Cola with whipped cream and slurp it. Her dad caught her eating, wondering what was going on. When her mom saw her eating, she totally understood. "When I was pregnant with you, I would eat ice cream and beans non-stop." Helen told Violet.

At school, Violet had a science fair project. Kari was her partner and they would stay after school everyday to do the project. They were experimenting on balls and their friction. They wanted to win the science fair because they never even placed in the past two years.

Violet also decided quit school and be homeschooled when she has the baby. She wanted to be the best mother that she can and not leave her baby behind.

One day, Dash decided to play around with Kari and Violet's experiment. When Violet saw the sight, she was not happy. The surfaces on the ramps were peeling off and one of the balls was lost. Violet and Kari looked very hard for one of the balls and couldn't find it. They then went to the craft store to fix their science project. When they were at the craft store, they walked in one of the isles and saw Tony and Mary Jane making out. They ran away from them. They grabbed their items and paid for them quickly. When they left, they saw Tony and Mary Jane spying on them. Thankfully, Violet and Kari were in the car before they could catch them. When Violet and Kari got home, they fixed their science project.

The next day at school, Tony and Mary Jane were talking about how they saw Violet and Kari at the store. Many people found out about it and started to make fun of Violet and Kari at the same time.

It came time for the science fair. Violet prepared the board while Kari prepared the project. When the judges came, Kari was answering things the right way but Violet was hyperventilating. Violet threw up on the science project, which made both Kari and Violet exempt from the science fair. Violet cried on the way home. She knew that her grades we going to drop because of what happened. If her grades were low, then she wouldn't able to get a job when she turns 16. She needed a job because she needed to pay for her baby.

That night, Violet prayed that she would be able to make up for what happened. She cried herself to sleep.

The next day, the teacher let both Violet and Kari take a long test to fix their grades. They had to study very hard for a week and get an A on the test. They would stay after school to study for hours. It was a very stressful time for them. The test finally came. It took them two hours to finish the test. They were very nervous to get their results. A few days later, they got their results. Kari got a 95% but Violet got only a 70%. There was no way that Violet could fix her grade from here. Violet started crying. Her teacher saw her and told her that her grade could still improve. It counted 75% of her grade but she was still able to improve it.


	7. The Gender Reveal

"Mom, my stomach is growing!" Exclaimed Violet. She was already five months pregnant and noticed that her stomach was bigger than before. She was worried about wearing a very tight shirt because her stomach could pop out of it. Violet and her mom went shopping for larger-sized clothes. They went to the maternity store to find some clothes that would fit her well. They bought about ten shirts. They also went to buy some larger-sized pants and sweatshirts. They went home and tried on the clothes. Violet had never felt more comfortable in these clothes.

Violet wore her sweatshirt to school the next day. She was sweating the entire day at school. People asked her why she was wearing a sweatshirt in the heat because the weather was warming up for spring. She just ignores everybody.

When Violet came home, she told her mom that she wanted to go to the doctors to check on the baby. Her mom scheduled an appointment. The appointment was in a three days.

The day of the appointment came and Violet had to miss the first few hours of school because it was in the morning. On the way, Violet asked her mom if she was going to find the gender of the baby. Her mom guessed that they were going to find that out. Helen asked, "What gender are you hoping for the baby to be?" Violet replied, "I really hoped that it is going to be a girl because I've always wanted a sister." They were going to a doctor's office an hour away from their house because they wanted to go to a better doctor. Helen and Violet made some predictions on the baby's gender. Helen predicted a girl. Violet predicted a boy because she already has two brothers, despite the fact that Violet wanted a girl.

They finally arrived at the doctors' office, which was more of a hospital and research care center than a doctors' office. Helen drove into a huge parking lot, with hundreds of cars. They got out and walked into the hospital. The building had many floors and some modern medical technology that both Helen and Violet have never seen before. Helen suggested that Violet would give birth to her child at this hospital. They were assigned on floor 28. They took the elevator up and when it opened, there were at the pregnancy and newborn care facility. They went into the pregnancy care room and had to wait an hour for their appointment. Helen realized that Violet was going to miss an entire day of school. They doctor finally called Violet up for her appointment. When they went in, Violet got a blood test. Violet was usually scared of the needle so she covered her eyes while it was done. After the blood test, they needed a urine sample. Violet went to do that inside the bathroom. She came out and took the cup with the urine to the front desk in front of the office. She went into the examination room and waited twenty minutes for the doctor to show up. Violet was really nervous because she knew that she was going to find out the gender of the baby. The doctor came in and told her to change into a gown. Violet went into the bathroom to change her gown and she rushed back into the examination room. The doctor felt her stomach and placed a stethoscope on her stomach. He then asked why Helen was with her for this appointment. Helen replied, "She's only 15 and accidentally slept with a boy." "She's definitely matured since the baby was conceived," the doctor reacted. Violet went in for an ultra sound. The doctor asked her what gender she was hoping for. Violet told him that she wanted a girl because she always wanted a sister. They started the ultrasound and it took a few minutes for the doctor to comprehend the gender. Violet asked "Is my baby going to be a boy or a girl?" "You're in luck, it's a girl!" Violet smiled and her mom hugged her. Violet went out of the waiting room crying of happiness. "I'm going to have a daughter", Violet wept. When Helen and Violet arrived home, they told the entire family that the baby was going to be a healthy girl. Everyone was so happy for her.


	8. The Baby Shower and Apology

"Why are you becoming fat?" Jack Jack asked Violet. She was six months pregnant and already buying supplies for the baby. Since she knew that the baby was going to be a girl, she knew what to buy the baby.

Violet was preparing the baby's bedroom. She painted it pink with the help of her dad and they built the crib together. They bought some pink blankets and put it inside the crib. Violet kept the pink onesies from Christmas and gave away the blue ones.

It was the day of the baby shower and Violet was very pumped. Many members of her family and even Kari attended. "I can't wait to babysit your daughter!" Kari told Violet. There was a huge cake that said, "It's a girl!" Everybody had a piece of the cake but there were still leftovers. Violet also received many presents for the baby. When the shower was over, Violet opened all the presents for the baby. She received baby toys, diapers, baby clothes and even Halloween costumes for the baby. Violet placed all the stuff in the baby's room.

One day at school, Violet found out that Tony and Mary Jane broke up. Violet was finally excited for once. Tony came up to Violet and apologized for being so rude to her. He also asked what the gender of the baby was. Violet told Tony that it was okay to see the baby after she was born. Tony was so excited to have a daughter, even though Violet was not his girlfriend. Tony and Violet were still good friends though.

Mary Jane got angry when she found out that Tony was talking to Violet about the baby. She was so furious that she, in fact, kicked Tony in the face. She received an in-school suspension because the school year was almost over.

When Violet went home, she told her parents that Tony was going to occasionally visit the baby after she is born. Violet's parents questioned if she was going to get back with Tony. Violet mentioned how she decided to not get back with Tony. Helen and Bob hugged her. "I'm glad that you are doing well on your last days of school, these are the days that you are going to appreciate." Helen softly said.

Violet started to apply for jobs in the next few weeks. She was fifteen and a half and she was able to get a job when she turns sixteen. She was interested in working in an ice cream shop a few blocks from her house. To get that job, she had to make good grades in school. Violet was pretty concerned about her grades because they were not as high as she wanted them to be. She started to go to a counselor to help her with her grades. She learned study habits and how to memorize material. She needed some help in math because she struggled with it. The counselor guided her through the hard problems and helped her become a better problem solver. Violet noticed a change in her grades. She had to keep them consistent through the rest of the year.


	9. Pregnant with Bronchitis

Violet was six and a half months pregnant. She was at school one day when she vomited on her desk. She went to the trashcan to vomit more. Her teacher called the nurse to keep her in. At even the nurses, Violet couldn't stop puking. The nurse called Helen to pick her up. Helen brought a bowl for Violet to throw up in. She went into the car and threw up so hard in the bowl that she passed out. Her mom rushed her to the hospital.

Violet woke up in her hospital room and didn't recognize where she was. She noticed that she was hooked up to an IV and had a nebulizer on her nose. Helen explained what happened. Violet was in the same hospital and care facility where she found out about the baby's gender. She was able to feel her baby kick inside of her, as her mom leaned towards her stomach. Helen started tearing up when she felt the baby kick. "I am so glad that the baby is okay but we need to make sure that you are okay," Helen cried. Violet squeezed her mom very tight and cried together. "When you were a baby, you were so sick one time that we thought that you were not going to make it," Helen sobbed, " We couldn't even imagine losing you." Violet didn't think that she was morbidly sick but Helen was so worried about her.

The doctor called her up to get an ultrasound. She couldn't get an X-ray because she wasn't allowed to be exposed to radiation while she is pregnant. She went got an ultrasound on her lungs to make sure she didn't contract any diseases. When she was finished with the ultrasound, Helen and Violet went back into the hospital room to wait for the results. After two hours, the results came out positive for bronchitis. Helen was so worried; her daughter was pregnant and had bronchitis. It could affect her or the baby.

Helen called Bob and told him the news. He wondered where Helen and Violet were. Bob was shocked at the news that Violet had bronchitis. Bob was on his way to the hospital, bringing Dash and Jack Jack with him.

Bob was on his way to the hospital and ran into a ton of traffic. The hospital was already an hour away from their house and the traffic was going to slow them down. Bob screamed, "What the hell, move or I'm going to send a police man up your ass!" "Language," Dash exclaimed. "Oh, sorry," Bob said. Bob was driving closer to the highway when he saw an accident. Bob ran to the car that was hit. There were many scrapes and dents on that car. In the car, was a sleeping teenaged girl around Violet's age, covered in scrapes and bruises. Bob picked her up and helped her out of her car. Bob knew that he had to take this girl to the hospital; she was only learning how to drive and was injured. Bob placed her in his car with Dash and Jack Jack. The girl was asleep. Bob then moved her car out of the way. Bob was finally able to drive to the hospital in peace.

While Bob was on his way, Violet had another ultrasound to check on the baby. She was full on worried that her baby was going to be affected by bronchitis. The baby was healthy at least but Violet had to be kept at the hospital until she is fully better. The doctors tried to find some antibiotics for bronchitis that won't affect the baby, but they weren't able to find something that would work at the time.

Bob finally arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk to find the teenaged girl a room. The person on the front desk asked many questions about the girl, such as if Bob was her father and how old was the girl. Bob said that he rescued the girl from the streets and saw that she was injured but he didn't know her parents. Bob had to get the girl to wake up so she can tell the people at the front desk all the information they needed. Bob tried hard to get the girl to wake up but he couldn't. Then, Jack Jack turned into a devil, which made the girl wake up. She was slowly rising up and asked "Who are these people and where am I?" Bob told her what happened and how she ended up in the front desk in the hospital. She tried to stand up but one of her legs was potentially fractured. The lady at the front desk asked who her parents were. She told the lady that her father was a drug dealer and died from drug overdose and her mom has lung cancer. The lady at the front desk told Bob to watch the girl but he wanted to see his own daughter. Bob sent Dash and Jack Jack up to see Violet while he was going to take care of the girl. Bob told the girl about Violet and she told Bob that she wanted to meet Violet eventually. The girl started telling things about her self. Her name was Ellen, she is fifteen and her birthday was November 3rd, just like Violet. Ellen was called into her room and Bob noticed that her room was right next to Violet's.

Dash and Jack Jack arrived into Violet's room. Helen asked, "Where's Bob?" "He died," Jack Jack said. "He didn't die, Jack Jack," Dash reacted, "He rescued a girl that was Violet's age that was in a car accident and now he is taking care of her." "It great that he rescued a girl, but why is he ignoring his own daughter like she doesn't exist. This could be the last time he ever sees a sweet girl like Violet!" Helen reacted. Helen ran out of the room and saw Bob with Ellen. When Helen opened the door she yelled, "That's great that you rescued a girl from a car accident but you don't ignore your sick and pregnant daughter!" Bob introduced Ellen to Helen. "Bob, it was nice to meet Ellen but poor Violet, she's very sick and she's waiting for you. Can you please see your daughter?" Helen yelled. "Can we please get Violet and Ellen together because they were born the same day?" Bob asked. Helen replied, "The hospital is probably not going to allow that. Come see your daughter for a few minutes and then come back to Ellen!" Bob came into Violet's room and realized that Helen had a good reason to visit his daughter. He couldn't stand to see his daughter like this. "I can't lose her again, we almost lost her fifteen years ago!' Bob cried. "Am I going to die?" Violet asked. "Oh honey, I hope not!" Helen said. That night, the family said a prayer for both Violet and Ellen.

A few days later, a prescriber finally found medication that was safe for Violet and the baby. Violet started taking it and started to notice that she was starting to feel better. Her lungs were clearing up.

A week later, Violet was feeling much better. Before she left the hospital, she wanted to get an ultrasound done to check on the baby. She got the ultrasound done and found out that the baby was healthy. Then, she decided to visit Ellen. Her mom told her that she could see Ellen for less than fifteen minutes. When she walked into Ellen's room, she saw a girl in critical condition. Violet greeted her. "Wait, you're Violet?" Ellen said. "Yes, I just wanted to meet you," Violet said. "You look much different than I expected, except that I was expected the pregnant belly," Ellen replied. Violet and Ellen talked for the nest fifteen minutes. Helen opened the door and told Violet that it was time to leave. They hugged each other and then Violet walked out of the room. Violet was finally able to go back home.

Violet went back to school and everyone except Mary Jane was relieved that she was okay. Violet was finally happy that people actually cared about her.


	10. Last Days of School

Violet was reaching her last days of school. She was seven moths pregnant and would feel the baby kick every single day. Violet had to do a ton of makeup work for the days of school that she missed. She would work so hard with her counselor to get the grades that she needed. Violet also started to have very bad fatigue. She also started taking driving lessons.

Being pregnant and learning how to drive was a challenge. Sometimes, Violet would not pay attention to the road and accidentally bump into other cars. However, she never got into an (serious) accident. Another hard part of learning how to drive is finding the gas pedal and the breaks under the pregnant stomach. Violet knew that she wouldn't get her license before the baby is born because her baby is due before she turns 16.

Helen was ordering 10th grade textbooks for next school year. Helen told Violet to take care of the textbooks because they were very expensive. Helen paid over $1,000 for eight, tenth grade level textbooks. Violet had mentioned to Helen that ninth grade was very hard and is worried that tenth grade would be even harder. Helen promised that she would help Violet with her schoolwork.

It was the second-to-last day of school and every student received their final grade of their ninth grade year. Violet saw on her report card that she made a significant improvement in her grades. Violet admitted that she was never the best student and always struggled with her classes. She never took honors classes because she tends to struggle, especially with math. This made her worry that she was not able to get a job. She was worried that if she showed that she took general ed. classes, she would be a bottom applicant, which meant that she would have a lower chance of getting a job.

After school, Violet brought her mom to go to her job interview at the ice cream shop. When Violet got to her interview, the first thing that she had to do is show her grades to the job manager. Violet was trembling from anxiety. "She has learning disabilities," Helen told the manager. "So, that's why she doesn't take any honors classes," the Manger said, "looks like she is growing more responsible than before." "What do you mean," asked Helen. "She's really good about learning from her mistakes." "Well she's learning," Helen said. The interviewer came in and called Violet up. Violet came into the room and answered some questions. Many questions involved personal life and grades at school. The interview lasted twenty minutes. Violet was glad to get it over with.

It was Violet's last day of school. When Helen dropped her off she yelled, "Don't cry, like you did at your kindergarten graduation!" Violet went into her first period, which was science. "Violet Parr, who has been an extremely quiet student in this class, is at her last day of ninth grade, but this also her very last day of school, ever. This is due to an accidental pregnancy. Please wish her good luck with her new chapter in her life." Her teacher announced. Violet started getting emotional. She stood up and hugged her teacher. Violet announced, "Thank you, Ms. Smith for being a great teacher and understanding that I have learning disabilities. Most of my teachers would call me 'dumb' and 'retarded' but you have been so sweet to me. I can't thank you enough!" Violet couldn't stop sobbing. She went to the rest of her classes. On her way to lunch, Mary Jane pushed her. "I hope you are leaving school to die because the world doesn't need a little, pregnant bitch like you." Violet just ran to her table quickly. She sat with Kari. Kari started crying, "You're leaving school, then who am I going to sit with, who am I going to do projects with, who can I talk to in class." " Don't worry Kari, you can see me after school or on the weekends," Violet replied. Violet and Kari hugged. They walked together to their next class, which was art. Violet started crying in art class because she this was the last class that she ever was going to have with Kari.

Violet came home from school and started crying, until she heard the doorbell. It was Tony, and he brought her some violets. Violet hugged Tony. "Friends, just good friends," Tony told Violet, "I started dating Kari and I promised her that I will never get her pregnant." They went to sit on the couch. Tony felt Violet's swollen stomach. "She's kicking," Tony gasped. Violet started chuckling. Violet decided to get Tony's phone number. Violet promised that she would call Tony when the baby is born. When Tony left. Violet placed her violets in a pot and took a nap.


	11. New Baby Suit and Baby Names

Violet was at her eighth month of pregnancy and felt more than ready to give birth. She was on summer break and she would mainly sleep. She would also pack her hospital bag for when she gives birth. She would take care of Jack Jack to practice for her new arrival. One day, Violet was feeding Jack Jack when Helen made an appointment with Edna Mode. Violet asked her mom about the appointment. The appointment was to make a super suit for the new baby. However, Violet did not know if her baby was going to have superpowers. Tony does not have superpowers so there is a 50% chance that the baby will have superpowers.

Helen drove Violet to Edna's house. Violet has never seen Edna's house before. She was surprised at the gate way and how big her mansion was. When they got in, Edna greeted them. "You're daughter is having a baby, darling, and we need to make the baby a suit," Edna said. Helen and Violet were lead into Edna's living room. Edna asked them some questions about the baby, such as the gender and the due date. Then, Edna led them into her laboratory. Edna designed a costume for the new baby, which had the ability to stand high altitude. Violet guessed that her baby's superpower was to fly. Violet grabbed the suit and it felt really soft. "So my baby is a softie that can fly?" Violet asked. "Yes, darling," Edna replied. Edna pressed her hand on Violets stomach and felt the baby kick very hard. "Wow darling, you're baby is extremely strong," Edna reacted. Violet giggled. Helen and Violet left Edna's house and went back home.

The next day, Violet woke up to Jack Jack feeling her stomach. "You eat a lot," Jack Jack said. Violet giggled and tried to explain that she was pregnant. Jack Jack still didn't believe her. "You'll see the baby next month," Violet told her brother. Jack Jack wondered about the baby.

Dash came in and pressed his hand on Violets stomach. "She seems like someone that I would fight with everyday, even if she's my niece," Dash said about the baby.

The next day, Frozone visited the Parr family. He has not visited them ever since before Violet turned 15. He had many missions to work on as a superhero and had no time to see the Parrs. He walked into the door and was surprised at how big Violet's stomach was. He didn't understand what happened to her. Helen had to explain that Violet was pregnant from Tony assaulting her. Violet offered Frozone to feel the baby. Frozone pressed his hand on Violet's stomach and the baby kicked him really hard, which made him scream. "You're baby's really tough," Frozone wowed. Frozone told Violet a story about Helen being pregnant with Violet. Frozone remembered how Helen would always be angry with everybody and would even have meltdowns at times. He also mentioned that he was in love when he saw Violet for the first time. "Violet has always been like a daughter to me, as well as Dash and Jack Jack have always been like sons to me. Violet's baby would always be like a granddaughter to me." Frozone told Helen. Frozone asked Violet if she had a name for the baby. Violet did not know what to name the baby.

The next day, Helen bought Violet a book that listed baby names for girls. Violet looked through it and wrote a list of the names that she was considering for the baby. She had such a long list of names that she would ask on some opinions. She would illuminate the names that she didn't like as much as others. Then, the list came down to only ten names; Heather, Lisa, Angela, Alice, Rosie, Anna, Cassidy, Elizabeth, Molly, Talia. Violet could not decide which name she would choose for her baby, so she decided to choose the name when the baby is born.


	12. The Baby is Finally Born

"Honey, I know its painful but it will be all worth it at the end," Helen told her daughter. Violet was nine months pregnant and was so ready to give birth. Her water kept leaking and she knew that labor was on its way. She knew how painful it was because she saw her mom give birth to Dash and Jack Jack. Violet would practice breathing for when she went into labor.

Violet and Helen decided to go outside since it was a beautiful day. Violet felt really relaxed outside as she pressed her hand on her stomach. She could easily feel the baby's heartbeat. Helen hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. They stayed outside until it was time for dinner.

For dinner, the family ate a salad because it was low in calories. Violet was about to go into labor and she didn't want it to be too painful.

It was 2:00 in the morning and Violet woke up to a painful gush. She let out a loud scream. She woke up both her parents. Helen came into her room and told Violet that she was going into labor. Helen woke up Jack Jack and held him. Dash was not able to go to the hospital because he had summer camp that day. Violet grabbed her hospital bag and ran to the car. They went into the car and rushed to the hospital. Once they were on the road, Violet started to feel more contractions and started crying of pain. Jack Jack was sleeping away. They were fifteen minutes away from the hospital when Violet felt water gushing from her pants. Helen explained that her water broke. When they finally arrived at the hospital, Violet felt dizzy getting out of the car, and started vomiting.

Helen got Violet a room in the 35th floor for Violet to stay in. When they were in the elevator, Violet fainted and hit her head. When they finally got to the 35th floor, Helen stood Violet up while carrying Jack Jack. Violet could barely walk. "It's okay, we're there honey," Helen said to Violet. Violet was losing oxygen as they entered the room. They were finally in the room when Violet fell on the bed. She tried to sleep but the pain was so intense that she couldn't even shut her eyes. She placed the nebulizer on her nose because she knew it was going to help her breathe.

At 6:00 AM, a nurse came in and asked Violet some questions. Then, the nurse checked her dilation, "3 centimeters, she still has some time to be in labor". Violet remembered it took almost a day for Jack to be born.

"Ouch, it's too painful, I can't take it anymore!" Violet cried. Helen started squeezing Violet's hand and she cried her eyes out. "I promise you this is the worst part, but at the end, it is all worth it," Helen said. Jack Jack wondered what was going on. He asked his sister if she was okay. Helen explained to Jack Jack about Violet's pregnancy. "I thought babies come from storks," Jack Jack told Helen. "Well, unfortunately, this is the reality of having a baby," Helen explained to Jack Jack.

It was 7:00 AM and Helen called Bob to tell him that his daughter was in labor. Dash was eating breakfast and was about to be dropped off to camp when he asked where Helen, Violet and Jack Jack were. Bob told his son that Violet was in labor and Helen and Jack Jack were there to support her. After Bob dropped Dash off to summer camp, He drove to the hospital.

8:00 AM, Violet's dilation was checked again and it was at 5 cm. Violet was crying harder than before. She decided to lean on the ledge of her hospital bed to be in a more comfortable position. Helen jumped on the bed and leaned behind Violet, wrapping her arms around her daughter's stomach. Helen kissed Violet on the cheek, "You're going to be okay, its totally natural. You are a vary strong girl and I know you can do it, despite your age." Violet smiled back.

9:00 AM, Bob arrived at the hospital room and saw Jack Jack on the floor. "Daddy, Violet is getting a baby," Jack Jack said to his father. "I know, she's giving birth," Bob told his son. Bob then saw Violet leaning the side of her bed crying. He held her hand and she squeezed his hand.

11:00 AM, Violet was 6 cm dilated. "The labor process is going slower than expected. I'm not a big fan of doing cesarean sections so maybe when she is fully dilated we can do an episiotomy," the nurse told Helen. Violet asked the nurse what an episiotomy was. The nurse told her that an episiotomy is when they cut an edge to make the delivery safer and easier. Violet wasn't too happy about the idea because it sounded really painful. The nurse told her that they numb the area to make it painless.

It was 1:00 PM and Bob left the hospital to pick up Dash from summer camp. Violet was in more pain than before. The nurses checked her dilation, "8 centimeters. You're doing great, the baby will be born before you know it," the nurse told Violet.

1:30 PM, Violet started screaming of pain. The nurse recommended an epidural. Violet was afraid to do it because they had to stick a giant needle in her back. "She has been so brave, maybe you can hold her hand while I give her the epidural," the nurse told Helen. Helen held Violet's hand as the nurse injected a needle to numb the area. Then, she injected a bigger needle and left a little piece on the area. A narrow tube was placed in the hole of the piece. The nurse pumped pain relief through the tube, Violet started to feel better.

By 2:30, Bob and Dash arrived at the hospital. Violet was 9 ½ centimeters dilated as the nurse was pumping pain relief. Violet decided to call Tony on the phone because she was close to delivery. Tony told his parents to drive him to the hospital to see his daughter. His parents told him that he had to wait fifteen minutes because his mom had a conference call.

By 2:50 Tony and his mom ran to the car. The hospital was an hour away and Mrs. Rydinger had to know the way. Mrs. Rydinger stopped at a maps store and looked for a map that extended to the hospital. Tony's mom traced the way to the hospital on the map and went back into the car. "It's a long way but it's worth it because I get to see my granddaughter," Mrs. Rydinger told her son. Mrs. Rydinger pulled out the map and started driving to the hospital.

3:15, Violet was finally fully dilated. The nurses ran out of epidural medicine so Violet was in immense pain. She started screaming. Dash and Jack Jack ran out of the room because they were disturbed at their own sister giving birth. Violet laid down on her back and opened her legs. She was started her delivery.

"Shut up or I will slap you!" Violet yelled at her parents. She was squeezing her parents' hands very hard. "Push harder, you can do it," the nurse told Violet. She was taking deep breaths and let out a push. She didn't feel the baby coming. This is when the doctors decided to do an episiotomy. "It's not going to hurt but I know it looks painful," the nurse explained. Helen kissed her daughter on the cheek, "It's going to be okay!" As they numbed the area, Violet felt a tiny shock. "Stay still," the nurse spoke to Violet. They cut the edge and she didn't feel anything. "Push Violet, I know you can do it!" Helen screeched. Violet let out another push. "Two more pushes and your baby will be out!" the nurse yelled. Violet screamed while letting out the push. "One more, you're very strong!" Bob exclaimed. Violet pushed very hard and let out a loud scream. Then she heard a cry and was able to see the baby's head. The doctors pulled her out and cut her umbilical chord. Violet started crying of joy. The baby was handed over and given to her mother.

"Eloise Rose Parr, welcome to the world," Violet cried. "She looks so much like you when you were a baby," Helen told her daughter. Helen let in Dash and Jack Jack to the room to see the baby.

4:15, the Parr's heard a knock at the delivery room. Bob opened the door and saw Tony and his mom. Tony ran to Violet and saw the baby. "She's so cute, what's her name?" Tony asked. "Eloise Rose Parr," Violet replied. Tony kissed Eloise on the forehead. The next few hours were spent meeting Eloise for the first time.

Violet had to stay at the hospital for a week before she was able to take her baby home.

When Violet was finally home, she brought Eloise to her crib and sang to her.

3 month later…

Violet was finally sixteen in November and got a driver's license and a job. Violet would work at the ice cream shop and use her money for Eloise and college. She also was doing very great with being homeschooled. Homeschooling made tenth grade easier. Violet even got interviewed on TV about her experience with being a teen mom. "It may be hard at times, but I enjoy it everyday" ~Violet Parr


End file.
